Beginnings
by foreversuper
Summary: The gang in high school, pairings will make themselves apparent. Rated T for some mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm sounded, and I reached my hand toward my nightstand to turn it off. It hit the button on the alarm with a solid thud. At that point, I knew I was going to have a bruise on my wrist but I really didn't care. "5 more minutes." I said to myself, a promise that I intended to keep.

I awoke 20 minutes later "OH SHIT!" I yelled when I looked at the time. I was, once again, going to be late for school. And I, Phoebe Terese, couldn't take one more tardy on my permanent record. Detention was not where I needed to be, and missing today was not an option. No, the biggest project of my high school career was due today and it couldn't be turned in late.

I got dressed in a flash, grabbed my backpack, yelled to my dad "I'm leaving for school!" and ran out the door, red hair flying. I tried to start my car, but it was, of course, out of gas.

"Damn Murphy's Law" I muttered as I looked across the street to see if D.A. had left yet. The ever-punctual D.A. had, of course, left at that point.

Just when I was about to give up on getting to school on time, a red mustang convertible came screeching to a halt in front of me. "Get in the car!" a familiar voice said. Looking back, I probably should have never gotten into that car, it was a reckless, stupid thing to do, but I got in anyway. Before I even shut the door the car sped off.

After I collected myself enough to realize that I needed to thank the driver, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Carlos? Thank you for getting me to school on time this morning, I would've been late if I had driven myself."

Carlos, without even batting an eyelash, grunted "We're not on time yet sweetheart, and if you value your safety, I would keep that mouth of yours shut until we get to school."

I did as I was told, so much for being a feminist, huh? Doing what a man tells you blindly, without any explanation or reasoning behind it. But I'd always been a quiet person, so keeping quiet was relatively easy.

We slid into the school parking lot 5 minutes before the late bell. I grabbed my backpack and ran towards school, hoping to get to my classroom on time. Little did I know what was to come later in the day...


	2. Chapter 2

_I still do not own the Magic School Bus, Walkerville Elementary, or any of the associated characters._

Chapter 2

I slid into the calculus classroom seconds before the late bell rang. Luckily, my teacher didn't spare me a second glance as I hurried to my seat next to D.A.

"Phoebe Terese, you cut it close this morning. One more tardy and you'd be in for it!" D.A. whispered to me as the teacher began to gather the notes for today's lecture.

Now, I've never really been considered the smart kid. The sweet kid, the nice kid, the quiet kid, yeah. But me? Smart? There was no way. So how did I end up in AP Calculus with D.A., our resident Einstein?

I ask myself that same question every day.

Today is particularly hard to sit through because my mind keeps drifting back to Carlos Ramon and the wild ride I endured this morning. If it hadn't been for him, I would be sitting in detention right now. There's just something about him. His dark eyes and hair. His tan skin. No wonder he's considered a hispanic heartthrob. And that red convertible!

Okay, enough fantasizing about Carlos. Its a known fact that he's never taken an interest in any human being, ever. Though that doesn't mean that several girls try to catch his eye. Who wouldn't want a cute soccer player as a boyfriend?

After the last class of the day I walked out to the student parking lot, only to remember that I hadn't driven myself this morning and therefore didn't have a way home. As I prepared to start walking 3 miles home from school, a red convertible caught my eye. The hispanic in sunglasses flashed his brilliant white smile as he leaned against the door of his mustang. He beckoned me over.

As I got within earshot, I heard him say "Well, well, well, Pheeberino. It would seem as though you don't have a ride back to our neighborhood. So, get in the car."

Normally I don't like being told what to do. But he was my only way home. So I got in the car.

The ride this time was a lot smoother, which allowed me to listen to the radio. I was not prepared to hear Shakira playing and began to laugh.

Carlos glanced over. "Let me in on the joke?" He asked.

I looked at him, unable to control my laughter and pointed at the radio. He didn't see the humor in it.

When he dropped me off at my house, I looked at him one last time before I got out of the car.

"Thank you Carlos, for everything."

"It was nothing. Just don't mention it." he remarked as I closed the door. He gave me another grin as he sped off in the red convertible, sunlight reflecting off the flawless paint job.

_If you want more, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up on time. I got ready for school, ate breakfast, and was headed out to my car when I realized the red convertible sitting in my driveway, blocking in my jeep. Carlos smiled as he took in my surprise.

"Did you think yesterday was a one-time thing Pheebs?" he asked, dark sunglasses reflecting back the morning sun.

"Well, yes. Seeing as before yesterday we hadn't spoken since middle school." I replied.

His smile turned into a pout. "So that means you don't want to ride with me again?"

I shook my head. "I'd love to ride with you. It saves me gas money." I grinned as I got into the car.

He flashed his brilliantly white smile as we sped off towards school.

Once again, the ride was silent except for Shakira. I sometimes wonder if Carlos ever sings along with the radio. I guess I'll figure it out one day if this keeps going on.

"I'll see you this afternoon. Have a nice day!" Carlos said as we got out of the car and he rolled up the top of his convertible.

I turned and walked towards the school. Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ralphie with a huge grin on his face. He bowed in a goofy fashion.

"May I walk you to homeroom m'lady?" he spoke seriously, a huge smile spread across his face.

I hadn't talked to Ralphie in years. So I don't exactly know where he got this idea from. Plus the whole thing going on with Carlos, whatever that was, I didn't want to mess up.

"Ralphie? You've certainly grown up!" I exclaimed in mock surprise. He grinned back.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well, Thank you for the offer, but I believe I am more than capable of walking on my own to the school building. But it was really nice of you to ask." I tried to put him down gently. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too badly. At any rate, he shrugged.

"We'll have to do lunch then Miss Terese. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do." After he finished speaking this he winked and sped off to the other end of the parking lot. I don't really know what that was all about.

Well, the morning soon passed by and as I headed to the cafeteria with D.A., I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Ralphie.

"We are doing lunch today, remember?" He grinned.

"If you don't mind eating with D.A. and I, then yes, you can eat lunch with us." I replied.

He took me up on the offer. He and D.A. got into some sort of conversation about vitamins. I had no idea what they were talking about and I felt pretty left out. This went on for the entirety of lunch.

The only thing that got me through the afternoon was knowing that I was going to see Carlos at the end of the day.

I walked out of my last class and headed towards the student parking lot when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned my head quickly, expecting to see Ralphie again. This time, however, it was Carlos.

I felt myself blush as we walked out to his car and when he insisted he open the car door for me. I don't know how this happened, or even what this is. But I have to admit, it's pretty nice.


	4. Chapter 4

_I still do not own MSB or any of the characters. If I did, there would be more seasons _

I walked into my house, still a little dazed from the ride home with Carlos. "Who knew a car could go that fast?" I asked dreamily as I placed my backpack on the hook by the door.

"Phoebe? Is that you?" Daddy asked as he came into the room, a big grin on his face.

I run to him and give him a hug while answering an emphatic "Yes Daddy, I'm home!"

"Hey Princess, glad you got home safely. Did the car do okay?"

I could feel myself starting to blush. "Well, I didn't exactly…. I didn't exactly drive my car today."

I watched as a look of surprise crossed his face, his sightless eyes darting back and forth, looking for a face, my face, a face that he could never know the expression on at this very moment.

"Then did you take the bus? Did you get a ride with Dorothy Ann?" He asked, concerned.

"No Daddy. Do you remember Carlos Ramon?" I paused, waiting for him to answer.

"You mean the little boy in your elementary school class that made those awful jokes?"

"The very same! But he's a lot easier to get a long with now. He's changed."

"And he drove you home?"

"Yes… Is that okay?"

"That's fine sweetheart, but next time please ask him to come to the door so I may speak to him and see just how much he's changed." Daddy replied with a smile on his face

I giggled. He made blind jokes on a regular basis, most were puns, but it had become a form of entertainment for both of us.

"I love you, Daddy" I said, still giggling as I moved to put down my backpack.

"I love you too, my little strawberry."

The afternoon passed into evening, I got my homework done, and packed everything up for the next day. I made supper for Daddy and myself. Then I went to sleep, still somewhat puzzled over what Daddy might think of Carlos if he could meet him now.

_Sorry this was rather short, but another one is coming soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review __!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Two chapters in one day, just to say sorry for making y'all wait so long. I'm not sure how much longer this story will last, but I'm enjoying writing again _

_I do not own MSB or any of the characters, if I did then my ships would be canon. _

The next morning I was awoken by a car beeping in my front yard.

I looked out my window, it was Carlos again. This time he was about an hour and a half early.

At first I smiled, then I panicked. I ran a brush through my hair, threw on some running shorts, a sports bra, a shirt, and then rushed to put on my shoes.

While I was putting on my shoes, I remembered what Daddy had said to me last night about meeting Carlos. Daddy was still asleep though, and I didn't want to wake him.

"What's one more morning?" I thought as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door into the early morning light.

"Good morning sunshine!" Carlos beamed.

"Good morning yourself! Why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that you might want to get breakfast and watch the sun rise before school."

"Really? That's really nice of you Carlos….I don't really know what to say." I blushed.

"Say yes! Just come with me and you'll have an adventure you will never forget!" he winked.

"Haha, okay then, Yes!" And I jumped into his waiting convertible.

We drove out to the top of Mount Walkerville, the perfect spot to watch the sunrise.

"Oh, and we can't forget about breakfast now, can we?" Carlos nudged me and winked again.

"Um, I guess not…" I trailed off, still unsure about this whole 'adventure'.

Carlos put the car in park and walked around to the back. He opened the trunk and motioned for me to join him. I did.

The trunk was filled with a wide variety of breakfast foods. Pop tarts, granola bars, raw granola, yogurt, milk, orange juice, iced tea, coffee, danishes, donuts, and countless other foods that I really didn't care to name. I gasped and looked at Carlos, speechless.

"You like it? Is there something else you need? I mean, I know you are a vegetarian, but I wasn't sure if you were vegan, or what your favorite food was, or"

I cut him off. "It's perfect. Almost too perfect. Where did you get this idea? Its wonderful!"

I selected a cheese Danish and an iced tea before moving away from the trunk to the picnic blanket set upon the dew wet grass. I didn't have to wait very long for Carlos to join me with a breakfast burrito and an iced tea for himself.

"So, you asked where I got the idea?" he smiled, taking a bite out of his burrito while I chewed on my Danish.

I swallowed. "Yep! But let me guess first. Did….Arnold give you the idea?"

"Nope. I came up with it myself!" He grinned and winked again.

We ate in silence for a few more minutes, watching the sun rise, both of us caught up in the spell that such moments create.

After a while I looked at my watch. "Goodness Carlos! It's 7:00! If we don't leave soon, we are going to be late!" I started to panic, grabbed my Danish wrapper and stood to walk back to the car.

"Relax Pheeberino. We'll get there in plenty of time. School isn't even 5 minutes away." He laughed.

I glared at him. "I don't think you understand _**Mr. Ramon**_! But if I have one more tardy, I am going to have a black mark on my record. I can't have a suspension now! Colleges won't even look at me as is, but with a suspension? I'll be invisible!"

He looked me straight in the eye and kissed me. Right on the lips.

It was sweet, his lips were soft, and I savored it for approximately 5 seconds before I realized what was happening.

"Carlos! WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST KISS PEOPLE WITHOUT THEIR"

He kissed me again. I pulled away and stormed back to the car.

He followed, grinning.

_So how was that for a new chapter? Anyway, if you liked it or hated it, please leave me a review and let me know! And if you have any suggestions on what should come next, feel free to leave those in a review too! I'd love to hear from y'all! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: I do not own the Magic School Bus, if I did, there would be a reboot and all of my pairings would become canon. I'm really sorry that y'all had to wait a year for this, but I hope you find it worth the wait. I promise I'll update more often, life just gets in the way sometimes, Anyways, on with the story!**_

I scowled all the way to school, despite Carlos looking really confused and threatening to make me laugh.

Unfortunately we were on time to school, so I didn't have anything else to yell at him about. I knew if DA found out about what happened during our picnic, she would never leave us alone until we were "official".

Honestly, I don't know if I wanted to be. I had just started getting to know Carlos again after all these years and dating just seemed a little _too _much. I was appreciating the new friendship we had going, and the romance could wait until later down the line.

Oh, and I'm asexual, maybe demi, not 100 percent certain, but I'm on the spectrum. I forgot to mention that, and I was at a complete loss on how to explain this to Carlos. I hadn't come out to anyone, and Carlos wasn't my first choice. I think Dad suspected, but I hadn't confirmed it one way or another.

On the way to school, Carlos decided that he would carry my backpack into school and tried to hold my hand. I jerked my hand away before he could get a good grip on it. I was sitting in my first period before I realized that Carlos was setting my backpack down next to my chair, gave DA a small smile and walked out of the room.

"What's all that about?" DA began.

I glared at her. "Not in the mood" I responded.

"Well it certainly seems as though Carlos," DA began before the teacher began her lesson and cut her off.

Ralphie sat with us at lunch again. His presence was starting to become regular at the lunch table, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my beautiful and intelligent blonde friend.

"Pheebs? Earth to Pheebs! Are you there?" Ralphie was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my revelry.

"Yes, Ralphie. I'm here, sorry, just lost in thought I guess."

"Thoughts about a certain dark haired soccer player, I presume?" DA wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh, gosh, no. I was actually thinking about that AP American History test we have coming up next week." I responded, glaring at her.

"Oh, hey, I have that class too! Maybe we could… study together sometime." Ralphie tried to put his arm around DA before she got up abruptly and announced she was going to see her guidance counselor about her schedule for next semester, even though second semester was upon us, and fall was forever away.

"Geez. Got her panties in a twist" Ralphie awkwardly chuckled before making a quick exit out the cafeteria door, leaving me alone at our lunch table.

Alone. At lunch. Finally, I can think in peace.

"Excuse me, I think your hair looks nice today, can I… may I…. possibly sit next to you?"

The guy looked every bit the nerd. Orange hair, long slender body, glasses, and a nervous smile plastered on his freckled countenance.

"Um, sure." I responded. I felt like I knew this guy, but I had no idea where from. He was carrying some flyers.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those for?" I asked politely, halfway hoping he was not in the mood to talk.

"Oh! These are for the scholastic decathlon team. I know it sounds lame, but we could use a few more members, if you are interested." He handed me a flyer. Conveniently the meeting was right after school. I wouldn't have to face Carlos.

"All right. I'm in" I responded. He looked really confused and slightly taken aback.

"Um, sorry, what did you just say?"

"I'm in. I'll see you after school."

And with that, I made a new friend and got out of facing Carlos Ramon.

Yep, things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: Well, Christmas came early folks. Here you go, another chapter to this story, because I had a stroke of inspiration and just couldn't stop writing. I still don't own anything, and I'm still sorry y'all had to wait so long for this story to continue.**_

Scholastic Decathlon. Yep. I, Margaret Phoebe Terese, was going to join the smartest people at Walkerville High so I could bring eternal glory to the school (or something like that).

Turns out I did know the orange haired guy that sat with me at lunch. It was Arnold Perlstein, the guy I had a crush on all throughout elementary school. We went our separate ways in middle school and I could have sworn he moved to a different school. But turns out we just didn't run in the same circles. But the meeting went well, and before long I was a certified member of the decathlon team, set to begin training during lunch and after school next week.

I walked out of the school building, only to be met with the sight of a red convertible and an irritatingly handsome dark haired boy holding hydrangeas and tiger lilies, my favorite flowers.

"I'm sorry Pheebs. I thought you would be okay with what happened this morning, and I know you were trying to avoid me and I'm probably the last person in the world you want to see right now, but I really want to give this a shot. I mean, Pheebs, you are absolutely beautiful and intelligent and I love the fact that you get all red when you're flustered and .. and.. I'm just really sorry Pheebs."

He held out the flowers. "Please forgive me."

I was so confused. Here was Carlos Ramon, the most popular guy in school, giving me flowers and offering me an apology for going out of my comfort zone without my consent. I started to laugh.

"Always one for dramatics, Ramon." I said as I took the flowers and continued chuckling.

"Well, we Hispanics are known for being very passionate." He threw his hand over his heart in a sweeping gesture.

"I am only as good as my honor, my dear sweet lady. And I promise that we can continue on, as friends or as something else. Just as long as I have the pleasure of your company." He continued with his dramatic flair.

I couldn't stop laughing. He opened the car door for me, put down the roof, and climbed in the drivers side.

Remembering what Daddy said sobered me up a bit.

"Carlos, just wanted to let you know that my Dad wants to meet you. Like, this afternoon when you drop me off."

"Cool. I'll make a dashing first impression. Luckily, I'm always strappingly handsome." He gave me a wink.

"Carlos, please behave yourself. My Daddy means everything to me."

He smiled in a gentle way. I could tell he understood.


End file.
